WARNING: New Brawler Approching
by Wolf 305
Summary: a new tournament has begun with Special newcomer from Microsoft's main franchise


Okay this is my first fantic I wrote so I might not be that good but I will learn to get better.

When I was younger I used to play this game a lot but now I play a lot of halo and I had this crazy idea what if the main character of halo was invited to join SSB4

If I made any mistakes in this story I will improve as time goes on and yes I accept flamers

Because I need to know what im doing wrong so I what make the same mistakes again.

Now enough of me talking and onto the story

WARNING: new brawler approaching

6 months after SSB Brawl

The brawl tournament had just ended and master hand sat in his office thinking what to do in the upcoming tournament he was happy to know that snake and sonic agreed to stay for the next tournament snake was hard to convince but sonic was more than happy to stay on he sighed and stilled to struggle who to bring into the next tournament. he wanted to bring in someone famous, someone who was made for competition.

Just then his demented brother crazy hand enters

"Watcha doin" screeched crazy

Master hand looks up "I trying to find a newcomer to add into the upcoming tournament" replying to his sternly

Crazy stares at his brother for few seconds then speaks up

"hey listen I think I can help you with that" crazy says looking at his brother

"oh really" said master hand with a sarcastic tone in his voice

"yeah" crazy replies with a more enthusiastic voice

"ok then who" master hand asking his brother now looking interested

Then crazy starts to explain his idea for a newcomer explaining how popular he is and the fact he comes from a series not even related to Nintendo in fact he comes from Microsoft's main franchise.

3 Days Later

the hands couldn't believe that the newcomer from Microsoft accepted their invite for the fourth tournament both of them waited for his arrival with was today.

However the other smashers knew about this and some weren't taking this so well but the others didn't mind.

We see snake, samus, sonic, and link hanging out in the living room speaking about their social life and having one hell of a time playing halo reach working as a team on team slayer on asylum pwning the hell out of the red team who were absolutely terrible.

"I wish these guys would stop using armor lock its so annoying" says snake waiting for the red guy to come out of armor lock

"who cares were winning anyway" said samus giving snake a grin while killing a red guy with the last bullet in her shotgun

"you're to slow" says sonic assassinating the red guy who was being a noob

"ok one more kill should do it" says link wielding the energy sword runs up to his oppentent and SLASH!

"game over" said the announcer displaying the results

Blue team 50

Snake 15

Samus 16

Sonic 12

Link 7

Red team 15

xxxU Sucxxx 3

DR Noob 1

COD RULZ 6

U epic fail 98 5

"That was a good game guys" said snake hi-fiving samus, link, and sonic

Samus even though she likes hanging out with these guys well it's quite a story how they met when snake and sonic joined samus wasn't the type to make friends after a while her and link started to socialise with them more and now look where they are now, she has been playing halo with the guys all morning and she was starting to get bored and she felt like going out doing something then she had an idea

"Hey guys I'm going out to find upgrades for my suit anyone feel like coming to smashmall for a while" said samus getting up from the couch

"Sure" the guys said more than happy to go with her leaving their controllers on the couch and turning off the xbox

Once they get outside the mansion they bump into master and crazy hand, still waiting for the mysterious newcomer he turns around to see samus

"hello samus what can I do for you" said master hand

"is it okay if we head into smashtown for while" asks samus

Master hand thought to himself for a while then makes up his mind

"okay but be back before 7:30pm because I have a favour to ask you when you get back" said master hand

"Okay thanks" samus said walking off with the guy unaware someone was watching them from their room it was the garlic eating wario.

He was one of the smashers who did'nt like the fact of a newcomer from Microsoft he sat in his revolting garlic infested room

"what the fuck are those a-holes thinking first we get two freaks from 2 shitty games and now this" shouted wario in his tiny little room he was given this room because each roommate he had reported him for being abusive, assaults on other smashers, and bad language in front of the younger ones, in the end the hands couldn't take it anymore so they banned him from sharing rooms with anyone and was given the smallest room in the mansion and he hated it. He kept ranting on about how this tournament is for characters from Nintendo games not Sega, konami, or Microsoft he hated all of them and still continues to rant on. Then wolf comes "hey will you shut the fuck up some of us villains' likes to get peace as well you know" shouted wolf as he slams wario's door after the grey wolf leaves wario gives him the middle finger

Smash mall

While snake was with samus finding a new upgrade for her suit and looking to buy himself buying ammo for his weapons sonic and link were in a near buy game store link was looking around while sonic was speaking to a game clerk about pre ordering sonic and Sega all-stars racing transformed and the stuff he can get if he pre orders halo 4 limited edition

Snake and Samus 

Ever since samus left she has thinking what sort of favour master hand was wanting her to do hopefully it wasn't anything bad like clean wario's room god she can still remember the time she done it never again because she stank of rotten garlic for the rest of that day eben though she spent hours in the shower trying to get rid of the odour

"fat fuck should learn to do it himself" thought samus to herself, wario despises her, link, sonic, and snake for unknown reasons.

Snake looks over to samus to see her day dreaming he shakes her

"Hey you alright something wrong" samus comes back into reality "what oh yeah im fine it's just…" samus said stopping in mid-sentence

"Just what" snake replying showing concern

"It's just he wants me to do him a favour when we get back" samus said to snake

"What kind of favour" snake asking samus

"Don't know he didn't tell me anything " says samus

"Hey don't I'll make sure you don't clean any garlic contaminated rooms" said snake chuckling to himself

"Thanks" samus said giving snake a smile

"Hey ammo and upgrades aren't gonna buy themselves you know" said snake as him and samus walks off

Link and Sonic

"the stuff you get for the limited edition are 3 armour sets in including armour skins, artic skin for the battle rifle UNSC infinity briefing pack, and every episode of halo forward unto dawn "explained a teenage game clerk to sonic about the limited edition for halo 4

"how much for all this" sonic asked looking interested

"$100" replied the clerk

Sonic thought for a second if spends his money on this he won't be able to pre order sonic and Sega after a few minutes of thinking he makes up his mind

"Deal" he says to the clerk handing over $100

"Thank you sir and have nice day" said the clerk handing sonic a receipt

"You to" sonic said giving him a thumbs up then walks over to link

"Ready to go" says sonic to link

"Yeah sure nothing much anyway" replies link as they leave the store to find snake and samus so they can leave

"Sonic can I ask you somethin" said link

"Sure fire away" replied sonic

"did you hear anything about master asking samus do a favour for him" asked link

"yeah I did actually but the strange thing is he's not telling her until we get back "sonic replied

"maybe he's trying not to ruin our fun" link said as both of them remembers the last time master hand asked samus to do a favour for him and it wasn't pretty

"proberly hey we shoud samus and snake now" said sonic giving link his famous cocky smile

Back at smash mansion

6:39pm

The two hands have been waiting eagerly for the mysterious newcomer to show and they were told that he would arrive at smash mansion by 7:30pm but after waiting hours outside he left crazy to look out for a black limo he went to wait in his office.

Crazy pov

"It's so boring standing here doing nothing when I could be doing something more fun why can't he wait he was the one who wanted the newcomer sure I gave him the idea but still" crazy thought to himself.

He continues to think to himself until he can see something moving and its heading towards the mansion, it was getting clearer each time it got closer until finally crazy can the shape of a black limo.

"Oh crap" thought crazy as he ran towards his brothers office

Master hand's office

Master hand sat in his office setting up fixtures for the tournament until a loud shouting broke into his office

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap" shouted crazy stopping at his brothers desk

"Calm down crazy and tell what is the matter" master hand

"Black limo…. approaching mansion" panted crazy

"are you sure" master hand said showing concern

"Positive" crazy said still panting

Master hand then told crazy to go and wait back outside, looks at the clock to see that it is now 6:45pm makes his way to his window and looks out it to see that the limo was already at the gates.

"AW SHIT he's early" master hand raising his voice slightly as he ran outside to greet the newcomer.

the limo drives up the massive driveway up to the mansion and comes to a stop outside the doors the hands watch as the new smasher exits the limo, the hands stare in awe of the newcomer as he was a 6ft 10 tall male who had on green armour with a assault rifle holstered on his back, he also wore ablack undersuit underneath his armour and a green helmet with a gold visor he could see out of it but others can't through it master hand walks up to him and shakes his hand and the newcomer shook back.

"You must be the new smasher my name's master hand and this is my brother crazy" greets master hand also pointing to crazy

"Let's go inside to the main hall where you can introduce yourself to the others" master hand added the armoured figure nodded in agreement.

The smashers were all doing their own thing until they hear a voice "will all smashers report to the main hall" boomed master hands voice all the way across the mansion getting the attention of everyone.

Smash mansion main hall 

The main hall was buzzing with excitement (well for some anyway) as the smashers will see who is the new competitor to the tournament sonic, link, snake, and samus were the last to arrive due to them just coming back from the mall, they sat down with the rest of the smashers.

"good evening smashers" master hand greeted

An array of good evenings were shout back to him

"as you know a super smash bros tournament begins pretty soon and for a change this year me and crazy have decided to bring in a newcomer not even related or ever had a game on a Nintendo game system and now it is time for him to introduce himself you can come onto the stage now"

And with that master hand moves out of the way to let the newcomer come out onto the stage, all the smashers gasp as some know who this is

The armoured man spoke

"I am the master chief john 117 but john okay" said the chief in a deep tone as he stepped out of master hand way and stood beside him

"ok now that you all know who else is competing for victory this year you may go back to what you were doing except for samus who I need to speak to" master hand said as everyone was leaving except samus who can see that the hand and the chief were approaching her

"ok samus that favour I want you to do is show master chief around the mansion if that's ok with you" master hand asking samus nicely

"Sure no problem" replied samus and with that master hand floats back to his office as samus takes chief on the mansion tour before they leave samus greets herself

"I should introduce myself before we start Samus Aran" takes out her hand for a hand shake

"John" said the chief shaking a second hand tonight

Samus first starts in the living room explaining it's used to hang out speak to others or play games and watch TV

Next was the gym/firing range this was the only place where smashers using firearms can shoot them apart from when the brawls.

After samus showed chief around and being stared at by other smashers and a few mouthing thing about him they arrived back at the main hall where master hand was waiting for them.

"I see you know your way around now" asked master hand the chief nodded as a response

"Good oh and few more things practice tournaments are held tomorrow be sure to check the smash board to see who you are fighting and and you will need this " said master hand taking the chief's wrist and putting some sort of gold watch on him

"this is a smash tool its works as a map and it also serves as key to your room other smashers won't be able to access it" explained master hand

The master chief stares at it for a good few minutes and then looks back at the hand

"if you have any problems come to me and I'll see what I can do to help you, now I believe it's time you two got some rest" and with that the chief and samus leave for their rooms

When john got to his room door he flashed the watch in front of it and on cue the door opened its self then he walked in to see a flat screen TV, a fridge full of food, a single bed, and a window john was more than happy to get some rest even though he was a Spartan II super soldier but after hours of traveling he needed it he plopped himself on his and tomorrow he knew it was going to be a long day.

So that's the end of the first chapter if you could review this story I would appreciate it

Hope you enjoyed it so far if this gets enough reviews I'll write a second chapter early

WOLF 305 Signing out


End file.
